Una Boda Imprevista
by LittlePrincesofRose
Summary: Algunos consideraban que Sakura Matthews tenía un don. Para ella, sin embargo, sus visiones le conferían la responsabilidad de proteger a los demás del peligro. Juró utilizar sus poderes para proteger a Syaoran a toda costa, ajena al escepticismo de él y a la fuerte atracción que había nacido entre ambos.
1. Resumen

Syaoran Li Jamison, noveno duque de Bradford, quedó atónito al conocer a aquella belleza en el baile de Bradford may. ¿Cómo era posible que una mujer tan sencilla, capaz de trepar a un árbol con su vestido de gala para rescatar a un gatito, estuviese al corriente de secretos que podían acarrear la desgracia de su familia y de un peligro que los amenazaba a todos? ¿Quién era esa insolente americana de mirada ingenua pero que sabía demasiado?

Algunos consideraban que Sakura Matthews tenía un don. Para ella, sin embargo, sus visiones le conferían la responsabilidad de proteger a los demás del peligro. Juró utilizar sus poderes para proteger a Syaoran a toda costa, ajena al escepticismo de él y a la fuerte atracción que había nacido entre ambos. Pero nunca imaginó que se casaría de forma precipitada y que su unión se convertiría en el escándalo más delicioso de la alta sociedad londinense.


	2. Capitulo 1 La chica del vestido rasgado

_**Esta es una adaptación de "Boda Imprevista" de Jaquie D'Alessandro. Esta adaptación esta hecha sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión y ganas de compartir esta novela con vosotros. Los personajes perteneces a Clamp y a Jaquie D'Alessando. No recibo ninguna compensación por esta adaptación. Disfruten.**_

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 _Inglaterra, 1816_

Syaoran Li, noveno duque de Bradford, observa ba a sus invitados desde un recoveco sombrío. Las parejas daban vueltas sobre la pista de baile, un arco iris de mujeres que lucían jo yas y atuendos caros, acompañadas por caballeros impecablemente vestidos. Cientos de velas de cera de abeja titilaban en las arañas de luces, bañando en un cálido brillo el salón donde se celebraba la fies ta. Más de doscientos miembros de la alta sociedad se habían reuni do en aquella casa, y a Syaoran le habría bastado con extender el bra zo para tocar a una docena de personas.

Pero nunca se había sentido tan solo.

Salió de la sombra, cogió una copa de brandy de la bandeja de plata de un criado que pasaba por allí y se la llevó a los labios.

—Ah, por fin lo encuentro, Bradford. He estado buscándolo por todas partes.

Syaoran se quedó paralizado, reprimiendo un exabrupto. No sa bía con certeza quién le había hablado, pero no importaba. Sabía, en cambio, por qué la persona que se encontraba detrás de él lo había estado buscando, por lo que se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. No tenía escapatoria, así que se bebió la mitad de su brandy de un trago, se preparó mentalmente y se volvió.

Lord Digby se encontraba ante él.

—Acabo de visitar la galería, Bradford —dijo Digby—. El nuevo retrato de Takashi con su uniforme militar es magnífico. Me parece un homenaje muy adecuado. —El redondo rostro adoptó una expresión ceñuda mientras sacudía la cabeza—. Qué espantosa tragedia morir en su última misión.

Syaoran se obligo a hacer un cortés gesto de asentimiento.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—Aun así, es un honor morir como un héroe de guerra.

Syaoran notó una presión creciente en el pecho. Héroe de guerra. Ojalá fuese cierto. Sin embargo, la carta que guardaba bajo llave en el cajón de su escritorio había confirmado sus sospechas de que no lo era.

De pronto le vino a la mente una fugaz imagen de Takashi, esa última imagen desgarradora que ya nada podría borrar. Un sentimiento de culpa y arrepentimiento se apoderó de él, y sus dedos apretaron con fuerza la copa de brandy.

Aire, Necesitaba desesperadamente respirar aire fresco para aclarar sus pensamientos. Tras ofrecer una disculpa, se encaminó hacia las puertas vidrieras.

Meiling, su hermana, sonrió al verlo, y él le devolvió una sonrisa forzada. Aunque las reuniones sociales lo aterrorizaban, le com placía ver a Meiling tan contenta. Hacía demasiado tiempo que esa chispa de alegría despreocupada no le iluminaba el hermoso rostro, y sí para hacerla feliz él tenía que desempeñar el papel de anfitrión en ese maldito baile, eso es precisamente lo que haría. A pesar de to do, hubiera deseado que Eriol estuviese allí y no viajando por el continente. Su jovial hermano menor se desenvolvía mucho mejor que él en ese papel.

Haciendo caso omiso de las miradas de curiosidad que se habían posado en él, Syaoran salió del salón en dirección a los jardines. Ni el dulce perfume de las fragantes rosas en el aire veraniego ni la luna llena, cuya luz teñía de plata el paisaje, lo pusieron de mejor humor ni relajaron sus agarrotados músculos. Algunas parejas paseaban por allí, conversando en voz baja, pero Syaoran, resuelto a disfrutar de unos minutos de paz, no les prestó atención.

No obstante, incluso mientras enfilaba un sendero muy bien cui dado, sabía en el fondo que esa paz estaba fuera de su alcance.

¿Adivinaría alguien la verdad? No, se respondió con decisión. Todos —Meiling, Eriol, su madre, el condenado país entero— creían que Takashi había muerto como un héroe, y Syaoran estaba dispuesto a pagar cualquier precio por mantener viva esa ilusión, por proteger a su familia y la memoria de su hermano del desastre.

Pronto llegó a su destino, una zona privada rodeada por setos al tos, en el borde exterior de los jardines. La visión del banco de pie dra desocupado era la más reconfortante que había tenido esa no che. Un refugio.

Con un suspiro de alivio, se sentó y estiró las piernas, dispuesto a disfrutar de ese remanso de paz. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo para sacar su cigarrera dorada, pero se detuvo al oír un ruido procedente de los setos.

Los arbustos se separaron y Syaoran vio a una joven que intenta ba abrirse paso entre ellos. Resollando y murmurando para sí, trata ba en vano de liberarse de las ramas que se le habían enredado en el cabello y enganchado en el vestido.

Syaoran apretó los dientes y reprimió un juramento. Sabía que de nada serviría rezar para que ella se marchase. Últimamente sus ple garias no habían sido escuchadas muy a menudo.

La joven no cesaba de revolverse y barbotar en los arbustos. De bía de ser una mocosa que se había escabullido del baile para en contrarse clandestinamente con su amante. O tal vez se tratara de otra insensata en busca de un título y empeñada en llevarlo al altar. Incluso era posible que lo hubiese seguido hasta el jardín. Presa de la frustración, se levantó para marcharse.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó la joven, desesperada.

Tiró del vestido con impaciencia para desengancharlo del mato rral, pero no lo logró. Entonces aferró la falda con las dos manos y estiró con todas sus fuerzas. Se oyó el inconfundible sonido de la te la al rasgarse.

Liberada repentinamente del aprisionamiento de los arbustos, salió disparada hacia delante y cayó de bruces sobre la hierba hú meda. A causa de la violencia de la caída, sus pulmones expulsaron todo el aire de golpe.

—Estos malditos vestidos de baile... —masculló, sacudiendo la cabeza como para aclararse la vista—. Acabaré matándome por su culpa.

Syaoran apretó los puños. Su primer impulso fue el de escapar an tes de que ella reparase en su presencia, pero vaciló al verla en el sue lo, inmóvil. Tal vez estuviese herida. Por mucho que lo sedujese la idea de dejarla ahí tirada para que se pudriese, no podía hacerlo. Es peraba que, si Meiling se hiciese daño, alguien la ayudara... Aun que, por supuesto, su hermana jamás se pondría en una situación tan ridícula.

Tras maldecir su falta de determinación para marcharse, pre guntó:

—¿Se encuentra bien?

La joven jadeó y alzó la cabeza. Fijó la mirada en los formales pantalones negros de él durante varios segundos antes de volver a descansar la cabeza sobre la hierba.

—Oh, Dios, ¿por qué ha tenido alguien que verme así?

—¿Se encuentra bien? —repitió él, esforzándose por contener la impaciencia.

—Sí, por supuesto. Siempre he gozado de una salud envidiable. Gracias por preguntar.

—¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

—No, gracias. El orgullo me exige que salga por mi propio pie de esta situación que se suma a una larga lista de humillaciones. Pero no se movió, y se hizo un silencio tenso.

—¿No piensa levantarse?

—No, creo que no. Pero de nuevo le agradezco que me lo pre gunte.

Syaoran apretó los dientes hasta que le dolieron las mandíbulas, preguntándose cuánto champán habría trasegado la mocosa.

—¿Está achispada?

Ella alzó la cabeza unos centímetros.

—No lo sé. Pero supongo que es posible. ¿Qué quiere decir «achispada»?

Su peculiar acento le llamó la atención a pesar de su enfado.

—¿Americana?

—¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! Juro que si alguien vuelve a preguntarme eso... —Se interrumpió y clavó la vista, irritada, en las ro dillas de él—. Es evidente que soy americana. Todo el mundo sabe que una inglesa jamás se dejaría sorprender tendida en la hierba en una postura tan indecorosa. Faltaría más.

—De hecho, no es su postura sobre la hierba sino su acento lo que la ha delatado —dijo Syaoran, mirándole la coronilla con una mezcla de sorpresa y fastidio. La mocosa era de lo más impertinen te—. Para aquellos que están familiarizados con la jerga inglesa, «achispado» es alguien que se ha excedido levemente en su consumo de bebidas espirituosas.

—¿Excedido? —repitió ella, subiendo la voz. Realizando una se rie de movimientos poco femeninos pero eficaces, logró ponerse en pie. Con los brazos en jarras, adelantó la barbilla en un gesto incon fundible de agresividad—. No me he excedido, ni levemente ni de ninguna otra manera, señor. Sólo he tropezado.

La réplica de Syaoran se extinguió en sus labios en cuanto se fijó en el aspecto de la joven.

Era extraordinariamente atractiva. Y estaba hecha un asco.

Su peinado, que originalmente debió de haber sido un moño, se había escorado de forma precaria hacia la izquierda. Tenía hojas y ra mitas adheridas a los brillantes mechones de color castaño rojizo y varios rizos le sobresalían de la cabellera en ángulos extraños. El con junto parecía un nido torcido.

Tenía el mentón manchado de tierra, y una brizna de hierba le colgaba del labio inferior..., un labio carnoso, según notó él. Syaoran bajó la mirada lentamente y observó que su vestido de tonos pastel estaba hecho un lamentable amasijo de pliegues decorado con man chas de hierba y pegotes de tierra. El arrugado volante del dobladi llo le colgaba por la parte de atrás de la falda, sin duda como resul tado del desgarrón que se había oído hacía unos momentos. Y por lo visto, le faltaba un zapato.

Syaoran no sabía si su aspecto lo escandalizaba o le hacia gracia. ¿Quién demonios era esa mujer desmelenada y cómo había conse guido entrar en su casa? Caroline y su madre habían confeccionado la lista de invitados para la fiesta, de modo que con toda seguridad la conocían. ¿Por qué él no?

Por otro lado, el hecho de que la muchacha lo tratase de «señor» parecía indicar que ella tampoco lo conocía a él, cosa que le sor prendía, pues tenía la impresión de que toda mujer viviente de In glaterra iba en pos de él, decidida a conquistarlo.

Pero aparentemente esta mujer no. Lo contemplaba con una ex presión que le decía claramente: «Quiero que se vaya usted de aquí», cosa que lo irritaba y al mismo tiempo avivaba su curiosidad.

—¿Le importaría explicarme qué hacía usted acechando entre los arbustos, señorita...? —preguntó, todavía algo receloso por su sú bita aparición. ¿Se disponía la madre de la joven, con un séquito de damas indignadas, a emerger del seto y acusarlo a gritos de haberla deshonrado?

—Matthews. Sakura Matthews. —Ejecutó una torpe reve rencia que hizo que varios terrones se le desprendieran del vesti do—. No estaba acechando. Estaba andando cuando oí maullar a un gato. El pobrecillo estaba atrapado en los arbustos. He logrado liberarlo, pero no sin acabar atrapada entre las mismas ramas.

—¿Dónde está su dama de compañía?

—Bueno... —titubeó ella, avergonzada—, la verdad es que me he escabullido mientras ella bailaba.

—¿No estará acechando entre las matas?

La pregunta pareció desconcertarla hasta tal punto que Syaoran supo que o estaba sola o era una de las mejores actrices con las que había topado. En realidad, sospechaba que la interpretación no era lo suyo; tenía unos ojos demasiado expresivos.

—¿Cree usted que todo mundo acecha entre los arbustos? Mi tía es una dama y no se dedica a espiar por ahí. —Observó a Syaoran achi cando los ojos—Santo cielo, debo de estar horrible. Me mira usted con una cara muy extraña. Como si hubiese probado algo muy ácido.

—No, no, tiene usted... buen aspecto.

Ella rompió a reír.

—Señor, es usted increíblemente caballeroso o extremadamen te miope. O tal vez un poco de ambas cosas. Aunque agradezco el esfuerzo que hace por no herir mis sentimientos, le aseguro que no es necesario. Después de pasar tres meses a bordo de un barco zaran deado por el viento con rumbo a Inglaterra, me he acostumbrado a estar horrible. —Se inclinó hacia él, como disponiéndose a confiar le un importante secreto, y su aroma invadió los sentidos de Syaoran.

Olía a lilas, una fragancia que conocía bien, pues las flores moradas abundaban en los jardines—. Una inglesa que viajaba con nosotros era muy dada a hablar de los «advenedizos de las colonias». Gracias a Dios que no está aquí para presenciar esta debacle. —Levantó un pie, examinó las manchas de hierba en el zapatito que le quedaba y exhaló un suspiro—. Cielo santo. Soy todo un espectáculo. Me...

Un maullido la interrumpió. Al bajar la vista, Austin vio que un gatito gris salía de detrás del seto y se abalanzaba sobre el volante que la señorita Matthews arrastraba detrás de sí.

—¡Ah, estás aquí! —Ella se agachó para recoger aquella bola pe luda y le rascó detrás de las orejas—. ¿No has visto mi zapato en uno de tus viajes, diablillo? —le murmuró al gato—. Debe de haberse quedado enganchado en alguno de esos arbustos. —Se volvió hacia Syaoran—. ¿Le importaría mucho echar un vistazo?

Syaoran le clavó la mirada, intentando disimular su asombro. Si alguien le hubiese dicho que su búsqueda de soledad se convertiría en una misión de rescate del calzado de una chiflada, no lo habría creído. Una chiflada que le pedía que encontrase su zapato como si fuese un humilde lacayo. Hubiera debido indignarse y, tan pronto como se le pasaran esas ganas inexplicables de reír, sin duda se indignaría. Se acuclilló y se puso a examinar el seto del que había salido la señori ta Matthews. Avistó el zapato perdido y lo sacó de los arbustos. Acto seguido se levantó y se lo entregó.

—Aquí lo tiene.

—Gracias, señor.

Se levantó la falda unas pulgadas y deslizó el pie dentro del zapa tito. Tenía unos tobillos hermosos y esbeltos, y unos pies sorprenden temente pequeños para una mujer que debía de medir un metro con setenta centímetros. No estaba de moda que las mujeres fueran tan altas, pero aun así su estatura era muy acertada. Syaoran fijó la vista en su rostro. Su cabeza encajaría a la perfección en el hombro de él, y po dría acceder con facilidad a esa boca increíblemente carnosa...

Una oleada de calor le recorrió el cuerpo. Maldita sea, ¿es que ha bía perdido el juicio? Un vistazo a ese tobillo había bastado para po nerlo fuera de sí. Se obligó a apartar la mirada de sus labios y la posó sobre el satisfecho gatito que ella acunaba en sus brazos. El animal abrió la boca en un espectacular bostezo.

—Parece que _Diantre_ está listo para la siesta —comentó Syaoran.

 _—_ _¿Diantre?_

—Sí. Una de las gatas parió hace diez semanas. Cuando Mortlin, el mozo de cuadra, encontró la camada en el establo, exclamó: «¡Diantre, fíjate en todos esos gatitos!» —A su pesar, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios—. En realidad deberíamos sentirnos afortuna dos. La vez anterior, la gata parió en la cama de Mortlin y los nombres con que bautizó a las bestezuelas fueron mucho más... floridos.

Se formó un hoyuelo a cada lado de la boca de la señorita Mat thews.

—Vaya, por lo visto la gata está siempre muy ocupada.

—Así es, en efecto.

—Parece saber mucho sobre _Diantre y su_ mamá. ¿Vive usted cer ca de aquí?

Syaoran la miró fijamente, perplejo. Debía de ser la única mujer en todo el condenado reino que no lo conocía.

—Pues sí, vivo muy cerca.

—Me alegro por usted. Es un lugar precioso. —Instaló a Dian tre más cómodamente en sus brazos—. Bueno, ha sido un placer charlar con usted, pero debo irme. ¿Podría indicarme dónde quedan las caballerizas?

—¿Las caballerizas?

—Sí. —Sus ojos centellearon—. Para aquellos que no están fa miliarizados con la jerga americana, significa «lugar donde se guardan los caballos». Si _Diantre_ vive allí, su madre debe de estar buscándolo.

—¿Me permite acompañarla? —preguntó él, divertido.

El rostro de la señorita Matthews reflejó cierta sorpresa.

—Es muy amable de su parte, señor —titubeó—, pero no es ne cesario. Seguro que desea quedarse aquí para disfrutar de la soledad. Sí, sin duda eso era lo que deseaba, ¿o no? Por otro lado, la idea de quedarse a solas con sus pensamientos no le parecía demasiado atractiva.

—¿O quizá prefiere volver a la fiesta? —añadió ella al ver que él no le contestaba.

Syaoran reprimió un estremecimiento.

—Puesto que me he escapado de la fiesta hace sólo un rato, to davía no me muero por regresar.

—¿De verdad? ¿Acaso no estaba pasándolo bien?

Syaoran contempló la posibilidad de responderle con una menti ra cortés, pero decidió no hacerlo.

—Lo cierto es que no. Detesto estas soirées.

—Cielo santo —dijo ella, boquiabierta—, pensaba que eso sólo me ocurría a mí.

Él no pudo disimular su asombro. Todas las mujeres que cono cía se desvivían por los bailes.

—¿No estaba usted disfrutando con la fiesta?

Una expresión sombría asomó a los ojos de Sakura, que ense guida bajó la vista.

—No, me temo que no.

Resultaba evidente que alguien había tratado con poca amabili dad a la joven, alguno de los invitados que habían acudido a ese ab surdo baile. No le costaba imaginar a las bellezas de la alta sociedad cuchicheando tras sus abanicos sobre la «advenediza de las colonias». Las normas de la cortesía dictaban que volviese a la casa y ejerciese su papel de anfitrión, pero no tenía ningunas ganas de hacerlo. Sos pechaba que en ese preciso momento su madre estaría mirando a su alrededor con exasperación, preguntándose dónde estaba y cuánto tiempo pretendía seguir escondido. El hecho de saber que había por lo menos dos docenas de jóvenes casaderas que su madre estaba anhelando presentarle reforzaba su decisión de mantenerse alejado de la sala de baile.

—Está claro que ambos necesitábamos algo de aire fresco —dijo con una sonrisa—. Venga. La acompañaré a las cuadras, y en el ca mino podrá contarme su aventura con _Diantre._

Sakura vaciló. Si tía Joanna se enteraba de que se encontraba en el jardín a solas con un caballero a buen seguro que le dedicaría un sermón. Sin embargo, regresar a la fiesta se le antojaba de todo punto imposible considerando el aspecto lamentable que presenta ba. Además, ya había sufrido bastante esa noche. Estaba harta de ser el centro de las miradas y de las críticas por el hecho de que le gus tara conversar sobre otros temas que no fueran la moda y el tiempo. Y no era culpa suya que estuviese tan mal dotada para el baile ni que fuese más alta de lo que se consideraba apropiado. No sabía si ese ca ballero estaba al corriente de las bromas que circulaban sobre su nacionalidad y su modo de ser, pero en todo caso era lo bastante cor tés para no demostrarlo.

—Soy consciente de que no cuenta en este momento con una se ñora de compañía —dijo él en un tono desenfadado—, pero le doy mi palabra de que no me fugaré con usted.

Sakura se convenció al fin de que no había nada malo en acep tar su propuesta.

—Por supuesto —respondió—. En marcha.

Arrastrando el volante detrás de sí y con _Diantre_ en brazos, Sakura echó una ojeada furtiva a su acompañante. Menos mal que ella no era proclive a exhalar suspiros soñadores y románticos, pues éste era a todas luces un hombre capaz de arrancarlos. Su cabello, abundante y de un castaño oscuro, enmarcaba un rostro extremada mente apuesto, al que las sombras proyectadas por la luz de la luna daban un aire misterioso. Tenía una mirada penetrante e intensa, y cuando la había posado en ella hacía unos instantes, los dedos de los pies se le habían contraído involuntariamente dentro de los zapatos de baile. El caballero tenía los pómulos altos., la nariz recta y afilada, y una boca firme y sensual que Sakura había visto curvarse con ironía y que debía de resultar temible crispada en un gesto de ira.

A decir verdad, todo en él era atractivo. Pero no tenía sentido en candilarse con ese desconocido; en cuanto se percatase de lo mal que ella se desenvolvía en sociedad sin duda la rechazaría, como habían hecho tantos otros.

—Dígame, señorita Matthews, ¿con quién ha venido a este baile?

—Con mi tía, la condesa de Penbroke.

Los ojos de él reflejaron su extrañeza.

—¿Ah, sí? —comentó—. Conocí a su difunto esposo, pero ig noraba que tuviesen una sobrina americana.

—Mi madre era la hermana de tía Joanna. Se estableció en Es tados Unidos cuando se casó con mi padre, un médico americano. —Lo miró de reojo—. Mi madre nació y se crió en Inglaterra, de modo que soy medio inglesa.

—Entonces —dijo él, esbozando una sonrisa—, usted sólo es advenediza a medias.

—Oh, no —se rió ella—. Me temo que sigo siendo una adve nediza de pies a cabeza.

—¿Es su primera visita a Inglaterra?

—Sí. —Habría sido inútil decirle que no se trataba de una mera visita, que nunca volvería a su ciudad natal.

—¿Y lo está pasando bien?

Ella titubeó, pero decidió decirle la verdad pura y dura.

—Me gusta su país, pero la sociedad inglesa y sus normas me parecen un poco opresivas. Crecí en una zona rural donde gozaba de mucha libertad. No es fácil adaptarse.

Syaoran observó su atuendo.

—Está claro que le está costando abandonar la costumbre americana de arrastrarse entre las matas con su traje de noche.

Una risita brotó de los labios de Sakura.

—Sí, eso parece.

Las cuadras se alzaban ante ellos. Cuando ya se hallaban muy cerca, un gato tremendamente gordo salió por la puerta, emitiendo un fuerte maullido.

El caballero se inclinó para acariciar al animal.

—Hola, _George._ ¿Cómo está mi chica esta noche? ¿Echas de menos a tu bebé?

Elizabeth depositó a _Diantre_ en el suelo y el gatito saltó de in mediato sobre _George._

—¿La madre de _Diantre_ se llama _George?_

Todavía agachado, Syaoran alzó la vista hacia ella y sonrió.

—Sí. Mi mozo de cuadra le puso el nombre. No se enteró de que era una gata hasta que la vio parir. Mortlin sabe mucho de caballos, pero me temo que sus conocimientos sobre gatos son más bien escasos.

La sonrisa de Sakura se desvaneció cuando reparó en las implicaciones de estas palabras.

—¿Su mozo de cuadra? ¿Estos gatos son suyos?

Syaoran se enderezó lentamente, maldiciéndose para sus adentros por ser tan descuidado. Ahora este agradable paréntesis estaba a punto de terminar.

—Sí, son míos.

—Cielo santo. —Sakura abrió mucho los ojos—. Entonces ¿ésta es su casa?

Syaoran se volvió hacia la mansión que se alzaba a lo lejos. Era allí donde vivía, pero desde hacía más de un año no la consideraba su hogar.

—Sí, Bradford Hall me pertenece.

—Entonces usted debe de ser... —Se inclinó en una torpe reve rencia—. Perdonadme, excelencia. No me había dado cuenta de quién erais. Debéis de pensar que soy increíblemente grosera.

Él la observó enderezarse, esperando ver cómo sus ojos se achi caban en un gesto calculador, brillaban con codicia o centelleaban con el afán de sacar el máximo provecho de su encuentro inespera do con el «soltero más cotizado de Inglaterra».

No vio nada de eso.

Por el contrario, ella pareció auténticamente consternada y an siosa por alejarse de él.

Qué interesante.

—Siento mucho no haber sabido apreciar vuestra fiesta —se dis culpó la joven, retrocediendo unos pasos—. Es una fiesta encanta dora. Encantadora. La comida, la música, los invitados, todos son...

—¿Encantadores? —aventuró él, servicialmente.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y retrocedió unos pasos más. Él no des pegó la mirada de su rostro. Los expresivos ojos de Sakura mostra ron una sucesión de emociones: vergüenza, desánimo, sorpresa... Sin embargo, él no detectó en ellos el menor asomo de timidez afectada o de cálculo interesado. Tampoco parecía especialmente impresionada por su ilustre título. No obstante, lo que lo fascinó fue la absoluta au sencia de coquetería en su comportamiento.

Ella no estaba flirteando con él.

Tampoco había coqueteado con él antes, cuando aún no sabía quién era, pero ahora...

Pues sí, resultaba muy, muy interesante.

—Gracias por acompañarme, excelencia. Creo que ahora volve ré a la casa. —Retrocedió varios pasos más.

—¿Y qué me dice de su vestido, señorita Matthews? Ni siquiera una advenediza de las colonias osaría mostrarse en el salón de baile en ese estado.

Sakura se detuvo y se miró.

—Supongo que no hay esperanza de que nadie lo note.

—No hay la menor esperanza. ¿Pasarán la noche aquí su tía y usted?

—Sí. De hecho, nos quedaremos varias semanas en Bradford Hall como invitadas de la duquesa viuda... —sus ojos brillaron con súbita comprensión—, que es vuestra madre.

—En efecto, lo es.

Syaoran se preguntó por un momento si su madre había concertado la visita con la esperanza de emparejarlo con Sakura, pero desechó la idea de inmediato. Le parecía inconcebible que a su madre, tan convencional, se le pasase por la cabeza la idea de que una americana pudiera ser una duquesa aceptable. No, Syaoran sabía demasiado bien que su progenitora había puesto el ojo en varias jóvenes de rancio abolengo británico.

—Como usted se aloja en esta casa, creo que puedo resolver su problema —dijo—. Le indicaré el camino de una entrada lateral poco usada que conduce directamente a las habitaciones de los invitados.

Ella le dirigió una mirada de gratitud inconfundible.

—Eso me salvaría sin duda del desastre social que veo cernerse sobre el horizonte.

—Vamos, pues.

Mientras caminaban hacia la mansión, Sakura preguntó:

—Detesto abusar más aún de vuestra bondad, excelencia, pero ¿os importaría disculpar mi ausencia ante mi tía cuando volváis a la sala de baile?

—Pierda cuidado; así lo haré.

—Eh... —Se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Y qué excusa pensáis darle?

—¿Excusa? Ah, supongo que le diré que ha sufrido usted un le ve vahído.

—¡Vahído! —exclamó indignada—. ¡Qué tontería! Yo jamás caería víctima de algo tan frívolo. Además, tía Joanna no se lo cree ría. Sabe que soy de constitución fuerte. Deberíais pensar en otra cosa.

—De acuerdo. ¿Y qué me dice de una jaqueca?

—Jamás sufro de eso.

—¿Y la dispepsia?

—Mi estómago funciona sin problemas.

Syaoran reprimió un gesto de desesperación.

—¿Acaso nunca está usted indispuesta?- Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Os olvidáis de que soy...

—De constitución robusta, sí, ya lo veo. Sin embargo, me temo que cualquier otra excusa, como la de un ataque de fiebre, causaría una preocupación innecesaria a su tía.

—Hum. Supongo que tenéis razón. No quisiera asustarla. De hecho, lo de la jaqueca no está tan lejos de la realidad. La mera idea de regresar al salón de baile hace que me palpiten las sienes. Muy bien —dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza—, podéis comunicarle que he sucumbido a la jaqueca.

Syaoran reprimió una sonrisa.

—Gracias.

—De nada —le respondió ella con una sonrisa radiante.

Unos minutos después llegaron a la mansión, y Syaoran la guió entre las sombras hasta una puerta lateral prácticamente oculta por la hiedra. Buscó el pomo a tientas y abrió la puerta.

—Ahí tiene. Los aposentos de los invitados están en lo alto de las escaleras. Tenga cuidado con los escalones.

—Lo tendré. Gracias de nuevo por vuestra amabilidad.

—Ha sido un placer.

La mirada de Syaoran se posó en su rostro, débilmente iluminado. Incluso despeinada como estaba le parecía preciosa. Y divertida. No podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido de tan buen hu mor. Aunque le esperaban asuntos acuciantes en casa, no podía re sistirse a prolongar aquel agradable paréntesis un poco más. Con suma delicadeza, le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios. Notó que tenía la mano caliente y suave, y los dedos largos y finos. De pronto, el aroma a lilas lo asaltó de nuevo.

Sus miradas se encontraron, y Syaoran se quedó sin aliento. Mal dición, ella tenía un aspecto tan deliciosamente desarreglado..., como si las manos de un hombre le hubiesen desordenado el cabello y la ro pa. Bajó la vista hacia su boca..., una boca incitante, increíblemente tentadora, y se preguntó a qué sabría. Imaginó que se inclinaba hacia adelante, que le rozaba los labios con los suyos una vez y luego otra, antes de profundizar el beso, deslizando la lengua dentro de la se ductora calidez de su boca. Tendría un sabor delicioso, como el de...

—Oh, Dios mío...- Susurro ella con voz ahogada.

Los dedos de ella se cerraron con fuerza en torno a los suyos mientras lo contemplaba con los ojos muy abiertos. Mantuvo la mirada fija en los labios de él durante varios segundos y luego la apartó visiblemente turbada. Syaoran se sorprendió al advertir que una de calor le recorría el cuerpo. De no haber sido imposible, creería que ella le había leído el pensamiento.

Se disponía a soltarle la mano cuando la joven profirió un grito ahogado. Se miraron a los ojos y Syaoran se percató de que ella había palidecido de repente. Intentó apartar su mano de la de Sakura, ella se la apretó con más fuerza.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, alarmado ante su lividez, nervioso por la concentración con que lo observaba—. Parece que haya visto fantasma.

—Takashi.

Syaoran se quedó paralizado.

—¿Cómo ha dicho?

Los ojos de ella buscaron desesperadamente los suyos.

—¿Conocéis a alguien llamado Takashi?

Todos los músculos del cuerpo de Syaoran se tensaron.

—¿A qué cree que está jugando?

Por toda respuesta, ella le estrujó la mano entre las suyas y cerró los párpados.

—Es vuestro hermano —musitó—. Os han dicho que murió sirviendo a su país. —Abrió los ojos y su expresión produjo en él la espeluznante sensación de que podía verle el alma—. No es verdad.

A Syaoran se le heló la sangre. Retiró la mano bruscamente y retrocedió un paso, conmocionado por sus palabras. ¿Acaso conocía esa Mujer su secreto más oscuro? Y en caso afirmativo, ¿cómo lo sabía?

Todas las imágenes que había intentado borrar de su mente durante un año lo asaltaron de golpe. Un callejón lóbrego. El encuentro de Takashi con un francés llamado Gaspard. Cajas llenas de armas. Dinero que cambia de manos. Preguntas insistentes. Un amargo enfrentamiento entre hermanos. Y después, sólo unas semanas después, la noticia de que Takashi había muerto en Waterloo, convertido en héroe de guerra.

El corazón le latía con fuerza mientras intentaba conservar la cal ma. ¿Había algo más en esa mujer de lo que parecía? ¿Sabría algo de la carta que había recibido hacía poco o de los tratos de Takashi con el francés? ¿Sería ella la clave que él había pasado un año buscando?

Entornó los ojos sin apartarlos de la cara pálida de ella, y repitió la mentira que había dicho en incontables ocasiones:

—Takashi murió luchando por su país. Es un héroe.

—No, excelencia.

—¿Me está diciendo que mi hermano no era un héroe?

—No. Os estoy diciendo que no murió. Vuestro hermano Takashi está vivo.


	3. Capitulo 2 - Investiga a la chica

CAPÍTULO 2

Sakura sintió el cansancio abrumador que a veces la invadía después de sus visiones. Necesitaba sentarse, pero la suspicacia que destilaban los ojos del duque la mantuvo inmovilizada.

—Quiero que me diga todo lo que sabe sobre mi hermano y por qué asegura que está vivo —dijo él.

«Dios santo, ¿por qué no me habré quedado callada?», se preguntó Sakura, aunque ya conocía la respuesta. Le vino a la mente el rostro de una joven..., la querida amiga a la que nunca volvería a ver... Y todo porque Sakura no se había decidido a manifestar su presentimiento. Era un error que había jurado no cometer de nuevo.

Además, el hecho de que el tal Takashi siguiese con vida... ¿no debería ser motivo de alegría? Pero al ver la hostilidad y la desconfianza en la mirada del duque supo que se había precipitado. Aun así seguramente habría algún modo de convencerlo de que le había dicho la verdad.

—Sé que vuestro hermano está vivo porque lo he visto...

—¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?

—Lo he visto hace un momento. —Su voz se convirtió en un susurro—. En mi mente.

Él achicó los ojos hasta que quedaron reducidos a rendijas.

—¿En su mente? ¿Qué tonterías son ésas? ¿Está usted loca?

—No, excelencia. Yo... tengo el don de ver cosas. Mentalmente. Supongo que algunos lo llamarían una segunda visión. Me temo que no puedo explicarlo con claridad.

—Y sostiene que ha visto a mi hermano... vivo.

—Sí.

—Si eso es verdad, ¿dónde está?

Ella frunció el entrecejo.

—No lo sé. Mis visiones suelen ser bastante vagas. Sólo sé que no murió como todo el mundo cree.

—¿Y espera que me crea eso?

Su tono de incredulidad glacial le heló la sangre en las venas.

—Comprendo vuestras dudas. Muchos tachan de fabulación todo lo que no tiene una explicación científica. Sólo puedo aseguraros que lo que os digo es cierto.

—¿Qué aspecto tenía ese hombre que según usted era mi hermano? Elizabeth cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, esforzándose por poner la mente en blanco para concentrarse en lo que había visto.

—Alto. Ancho de espaldas. Cabello negro.

—Qué casualidad. Acaba de describir a la mitad de los hombres de Inglaterra, incluido el propio regente, quien, como usted bien sa be, está vivo. Y no debe de resultar muy difícil describir a mi her mano cuando hay un retrato suyo de considerable tamaño colgado en la galería.

—No he visto un retrato —replicó ella, abriendo los ojos—. El hombre que he visto se parecía a vos, y tenía una cicatriz.

Él se quedó muy quieto y ella advirtió que su cuerpo se tensaba.

—¿Una cicatriz? ¿Dónde?

—En el brazo derecho.

—Muchos hombres tienen cicatrices. —El duque apretó los dientes—. Si cree que va a convencerme con sus artimañas de que tiene poderes mágicos o algo así, se ha equivocado de persona. Los ladrones gitanos han vagado por Europa desde hace siglos mintien do, afirmando que tienen poderes de esa clase con la esperanza de sacarle dinero a la gente con sus embustes, y robando si no lo con siguen.

La ira se apoderó de ella.

—No soy una gitana, una embustera, una ladrona o una mentirosa.

—¿Ah, no? Supongo que ahora me dirá que puede leer el pensamiento.

—Sólo de vez en cuando. —Bajó la vista a la boca de él, torcida en un gesto desdeñoso—. He leído vuestros pensamientos cuando me habéis tocado la mano.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y qué estaba pensando?

—Queríais... besarme.

El duque se limitó a arquear las cejas.

—No le hacían falta poderes especiales para adivinar eso. Su boca había captado mi atención momentáneamente.

Sin embargo, a pesar de esta respuesta indiferente, ella notó su tensión, su recelo y su suspicacia; actitudes que estaba acostumbrada a distinguir. Pero por debajo de todo ello percibió algo más, algo que, a pesar de su enfado, despertó su interés.

Soledad.

Tristeza.

Remordimientos.

Lo envolvían como una capa oscura, y a Sakura la compasión le encogió el corazón. Conocía demasiado bien esos sentimientos que atormentaban el espíritu y reconcomían el alma.

Ella también se arrepentía de cosas que había hecho y deseaba reparar. ¿Sería capaz de ayudarlo? ¿Lograría aplacar con ello su propio sentimiento de culpa?

Resuelta a convencerlo de que no estaba loca y de que él la había deseado de verdad hacía unos instantes, musitó:

—Queríais besarme. Os preguntabais a qué sabría mi boca. Os imaginabais que os inclinabais hacia adelante y me rozabais los labios con los vuestros una vez, y otra. Después hacíais más profundo beso...

Syaoran pestañeó, su mirada se ensombreció y se posó en la boca de ella.

—Continúe.

Una oleada de calor la recorrió al representarse lo que él había pensado a continuación... Acariciarle la lengua con la suya.

—Creo que ya he demostrado lo que quería.

—¿Eso cree?

Syaoran la observó con los ojos entornados. Una cosa era adivinar que había fantaseado con besarla y otra muy distinta que sus pala bras reflejasen fielmente lo que él había pensado.

Cielo santo, ¿y si ella estaba en lo cierto? ¿Y si Takashi estaba vi vo? Una esperanza absurda lo acometió con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de tambalearse, pero no tardó en recuperar la cordura. Va rios soldados habían presenciado cómo Takashi caía en combate. Aunque la bala le había destrozado la cara, lo habían identificado por la inscripción del reloj que encontraron debajo de su cuerpo.

No había lugar a dudas. Takashi estaba muerto. De lo contrario, se habría puesto en contacto con su familia y habría regresado a casa. A menos que fuese un traidor a la corona.

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Resultaba de lo más sospechoso que la señorita Matthews le dijese aquello poco después de que él recibiese una nota inquietante, hacía unos quince días, una nota que confir maba sus peores temores sobre la lealtad de Takashi a la corona. ¿Sa bría ella algo de esa carta o de las actividades de Takashi durante la guerra? ¿Sabría algo acerca del francés que él había visto con Takashi?

¿Cómo se habría enterado de lo de la cicatriz? Takashi tenía una pequeña señal en la parte superior del brazo derecho, recuerdo de un percance que había sufrido al cabalgar en su infancia. ¿Era posi ble que ella lo hubiese conocido de un modo lo bastante íntimo co mo para conocer su cuerpo?

A la tenue luz de la luna, mientras la brisa jugueteaba con su ca bellera despeinada, la joven no presentaba en absoluto el aspecto de una espía, una asesina o una seductora, pero él sabía bien que las apa riencias engañan. Algunas de las mujeres más hermosas que conocía eran maliciosas, maquinadoras y despiadadas. ¿Qué clase de perso na habría detrás de su fachada de inocencia? No sabía a qué estaba jugando, pero estaba decidido a averiguarlo. Y si para ello había que seguirle la corriente y fingir que creía en sus «visiones», lo haría.

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero antes de que pudiese pronunciar una palabra, ella dijo:

—No estoy fingiendo, excelencia. Lo que quiero es ayudaros.

Maldición. Tendría que andarse con sumo cuidado delante de esa mujer. Aunque descartaba la posibilidad de que sus visiones fuesen reales —¿y qué hombre cuerdo no la descartaría?—, no cabía duda de que era asombrosamente perceptiva.

Si no extremaba las precauciones, quizás ella descubriría sus se cretos, secretos, lo que podía acabar por hundir a su familia.

—Dígame qué sabe de mi hermano —le pidió.

—No sé nada de él, excelencia. Hasta que he tocado vuestras manos, ni siquiera conocía su existencia.

—¿En serio? ¿Cuánto lleva usted en Inglaterra?

—Seis meses.

—¿Y espera que crea que en todo ese tiempo nadie ha mencionado a mi hermano? —Syaoran soltó una carcajada amarga.

Tras vacilar unos instantes, ella dijo en voz baja:

—Me temo que no soy el gran éxito social de la temporada. Por general la gente habla más sobre mí que dirigiéndose a mí.

—Pero sin duda su tía la mantiene al corriente de los cotilleos.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

—Para ser sincera, excelencia, debo deciros que mi tía prácticamente no habla de otra cosa que de la alta sociedad de Londres. La quiero mucho, pero después de cinco minutos de ese tipo de charla me temo que mis oídos dejan de escuchar.

—Entiendo. Hábleme más de esa, eh, esa visión que ha tenido de Takashi.

—He visto a un joven vestido con un uniforme militar. Estaba herido, pero vivo. Sólo sé que se llama Takashi y que es muy importante para vos. —Clavó sus atribulados ojos en él—. Creéis que está muerto, pero no lo está. De eso estoy segura.

—Mantiene usted esa teoría descabellada, pero no me aporta pruebas.

—No... Por el momento.

—¿Y eso qué significa?

—Si pasamos un tiempo juntos, quizá pueda deciros más. Mis visiones son imprevisibles y por lo general sólo consisten en breves destellos, pero normalmente las tengo cuando toco algo, en especial las manos de una persona.

Syaoran enarcó las cejas.

—En otras palabras, si vamos por ahí de la manita, tal vez usted consiga ver algo más.

La mirada de Sakura se enturbió ante el sarcástico comentario.

—Comprendo vuestro escepticismo, y es por eso por lo que no suelo revelar mis premoniciones.

—Y sin embargo ha revelado ésta.

—Sí, porque la última vez que me quedé callada lo pagué muy caro. —Frunció el entrecejo—. ¿Acaso no os alegráis de saber que vuestro hermano está vivo?

—Por lo que yo sé, mi hermano está muerto. Y no toleraré que mencione esta absurda visión a nadie más, y menos aún a mi madre o a mi hermana. Sería terriblemente cruel darles esperanzas cuando en realidad no hay motivo para albergarlas. ¿Está claro?

Ella lo miró con fijeza durante varios segundos. Su tono duro y amenazador no dejaba lugar a dudas.

—Respetaré vuestra voluntad, excelencia. Como sabéis, mi tía y yo seremos vuestras invitadas durante unas semanas. Si cambiáis de opinión y aceptáis mi ayuda, no os costará encontrarme. Ahora estoy muy cansada y desearía retirarme. Buenas noches, excelencia. Él la siguió con la vista mientras subía las escaleras hacia las ha bitaciones de los invitados.

«Desde luego que me ayudará, señorita Matthews. Si de verdad sabe algo de Takashi, no tendrá elección.»

Syaoran tardó varios minutos en localizar a Ryu Avery en la ates tada sala de baile. Cuando finalmente avistó a su amigo, no le sor prendió que el gallardo conde estuviese rodeado de mujeres. Maldi ta sea, esperaba no tener que arrastrar a Ryu de los pelos para apartarlo de ese grupo que a todas luces lo admiraba.

Sin embargo, pudo ahorrarse esa tarea tan desagradable, pues Ryu advirtió que Syaoran se aproximaba. Éste dirigió una mirada significativa a su amigo y señaló con un movimiento de la cabeza el pasillo que conducía a su estudio; acto seguido se encaminó hacia allí, seguro de que Ryu llegaría poco después que él. Tras más de dos décadas de amistad, se entendían bien.

Apenas había terminado de servir dos copas de brandy cuando oyó que alguien llamaba discretamente a la puerta.

—Adelante.

Ryu entró en el estudio y cerró la puerta a su espalda. Sonreía de un modo algo forzado.

—Ya era hora de que reaparecieras. He estado buscándote por todas partes. ¿Dónde te ocultabas?

—He dado un paseo por el jardín.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Has estado admirando las flores? —Los ojos de Ryu destellaron con malicia—. ¿O quizá disfrutabas de las delicias de la naturaleza de un modo más... sensual, por así decirlo?

—Ninguna de las dos cosas. Simplemente he salido en busca de algo de paz y tranquilidad.

—¿Y has tenido éxito en tu búsqueda?

La imagen de la señorita Matthews le vino a Syaoran a la mente.

—Me temo que no. ¿Por qué querías verme?

El brillo burlón en los ojos de Miles se intensificó.

—Para cantarte las cuarenta. ¿Qué clase de amigo eres que me has abandonado así, sin más? Casi nunca asistes a las fiestas ni sufres de vírgenes sedientas de matrimonio, e incluso cuando el baile se celebra en tu casa te pierdes de vista. Lady Digby y su pelotón de hijas me han arrinconado detrás de una maceta con una palmera. Aprovechándose de tu ausencia, lady Digby me ha endilgado a las mocosas, unas cabezas de chorlito bastante tontas que encima bailaban pésimamente. Mis pobres y machacados dedos de los pies no volverán a ser lo que eran. —Con el semblante impasible, Ryu prosiguió—. Por otra parte, ese grupo del que me acabas de arrancar parecía mucho más prometedor. Las señoritas estaban pendientes de mis palabras. ¿Has visto las perlas de sabiduría que desgranaban mis labios?

Syaoran lo observó por encima del borde de su copa.

—No logro comprender por qué te divierte tanto la falsa adora ción de unas cabezas huecas. ¿Nunca llega a hartarte?

—Por supuesto. Sabes cuánto detesto que unas féminas núbiles de cuerpos lozanos y curvas sinuosas se abalancen sobre mí. Me estremezco de horror sólo con pensar en ello. —Ryu se disponía a beber un sorbo de su brandy, pero detuvo su mano a medio camino—. Oye, Syaoran, ¿te encuentras bien? Tienes un aspecto un tanto paliducho.

—Gracias, Ryu. Tus halagos siempre suponen un gran consuelo para mí. —Tornó un trago largo de brandy, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. En respuesta a tu pregunta, estoy un poco nervioso. Ha ocurrido algo y necesito que me hagas un favor.

La expresión humorística se borró al instante del rostro de Miles.

—Sabes que no tienes más que pedírmelo.

A Syaoran se le escapó un suspiro que había estado reprimien do sin darse cuenta. Desde luego que podría contar con Ryu, como siempre. El hecho de ocultarle secretos a ese hombre que había sido su mejor amigo desde la infancia lo hacía sentir culpable. «Es por su propio bien por lo que no le he contado las circunstan cias en que se desarrollaban las actividades de Takashi durante la guerra», se dijo.

—Necesito que hagas unas indagaciones discretas.

Un brillo de interés se encendió en los negros ojos de Ryu.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre cierta dama.

—Ah, entiendo. ¿Ansioso por atarte al yugo matrimonial? —Antes de que Austin pudiese contradecirlo, Ryu continuó, im parable—. La verdad es que no te envidio. No hay una sola mujer en el mundo con la que yo quiera compartir la mesa a diario. Sólo de oír las palabras «hasta que la muerte os separe» me dan escalo fríos de espanto. Pero supongo que debes atender a las obligaciones inherentes a tu título, y ya no eres un jovencito. Cada día doy gra cias a Dios por el hecho de que mi primo Gerald pueda heredar mi título. Por supuesto, Robert puede heredar el tuyo, pero ambos sa bemos que tu hermano pequeño tiene tantas ganas de ser duque co mo de contraer la viruela. De hecho...

—Ryu. —Esa única palabra, pronunciada con brusquedad, in terrumpió el flujo de palabras.

—¿Sí?

—No me refiero a ese tipo de dama.

Una sonrisa de complicidad se dibujó en los labios de Miles.

—Ajá. No digas más. Necesitas información sobre alguien que no es precisamente... una candidata virtuosa apropiada para ti. En tiendo. —Le guiñó el ojo a Syaoran —. Ésas son las más divertidas.

La frustración comenzó a apoderarse de Syaoran pero hizo un esfuerzo por mantener la compostura.

—La dama a quien quiero que investigues es la señorita Sakura Matthews.

Ryu es arqueó las cejas.

—¿La sobrina americana de lady Penbroke?

Syaoran intentó mostrar una indiferencia que no sentía.

—¿La conoces?

—He coincidido con ella en varias ocasiones. A diferencia de algunos insociales que todos conocemos, yo he asistido a varios bailes esta temporada..., bailes a los que también asistieron lady Penbroke y la señorita Matthews. ¿Quieres que te la presente?

—Nos hemos conocido hace un rato, en el jardín.

—Ah. —Aunque una docena de interrogantes brillaron en los de Ryu, se limitó a preguntar—: ¿Qué quieres saber sobre ella?

Syaoran quería saberlo todo sobre ella.

—Puesto que ya la conoces, dime qué impresión te causó.

Ryu se tomó tiempo para contestar, arrellanándose en un mullido sillón de orejas al calor del fuego y removiendo su copa de brandy con tal parsimonia que a Syaoran le rechinaban los dientes de impaciencia.

—Opino —dijo Ryu finalmente—que es una joven encantadora, inteligente e ingeniosa. Por desgracia, no se desenvuelve del todo bien en los actos sociales; tan pronto se muestra cohibida y tímida como parlanchina y descarada. A decir verdad, me pareció un soplo de aire fresco pero, a juzgar por los chismes que he oído, nadie comparte mi opinión.

—¿Qué chismes? ¿Algo escandaloso?

Ryu les agitó la mano como para restar importancia al asunto.

—No, nada por el estilo. De hecho, no logro imaginar cómo podría esa buena muchacha enredarse en un escándalo, teniendo en cuenta que todo el mundo la rehuye.

A Syaoran le vino a la mente la imagen de una joven desmelenada sonriente.

—¿Por qué la rehuyen?

Ryu se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quién sabe cómo empiezan esas cosas? Las mujeres cuchichean tras sus abanicos comentando su torpeza en la pista de baile y sus escasas dotes para la conversación. Algunos la tacharon de marisabidilla después de que se enzarzara en una discusión con un gru po de lores acerca de las propiedades curativas de las hierbas. Basta con que una sola persona la juzgue inaceptable para que todos los demás opinen lo mismo.

—¿Y lady Penbroke no apoya a su sobrina?

—No he prestado demasiada atención al tema, pero sin duda los peores desaires se le hacen lejos de la aguda vista de la condesa. Sin embargo, ni siquiera el inapreciable apoyo de su tía es suficiente pa ra asegurarle el favor de la gente de buen tono.

—¿Sabes si lleva mucho tiempo en Inglaterra?

Ryu se acarició la barbilla.

—Creo que llegó poco después del día de Navidad, así que debe de llevar unos seis meses.

—Quiero que averigües exactamente cuándo llegó y en qué barco. También me interesa saber si se trata de su primer viaje a In glaterra.

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú mismo?

—Se lo he preguntado. Asegura que llegó hace seis meses y que es su primera visita a las islas.

Ryu achicó los ojos, intrigado.

—¿Y tú no la crees? ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué?

—Es posible que haya tenido tratos con Takashi —contestó Syaoran en tono despreocupado—. Quiero saberlo con certeza. Si se conocieron, quiero saber cómo, cuándo y dónde.

—Tal vez deberías contratar a un alguacil de Bow Street. Ellos...

—No. —La palabra, cortante como navaja de afeitar, truncó la sugerencia de Ryu. Hacía quince días ya le había encargado a un agente que localizara al francés llamado Gaspard, el hombre al que había visto con Takashi aquella última vez..., el hombre que Syaoran sospechaba que sabía algo de la carta que ahora estaba guardada ba jo llave en un cajón de su escritorio. No tenía el menor deseo de im plicar a Bow Street en ese asunto—. Necesito discreción total por parte de alguien en quien pueda confiar. Bueno, ¿harás las indaga ciones que te pido? Con toda seguridad tendrás que viajar a Londres.

Ryu lo escrutó durante largo rato.

—Veo que esto es importante para ti.

Una imagen de Takashi acudió a la mente de Syaoran.

—Sí.

En silencio intercambiaron una larga mirada que reflejaba los años de amistad que los unían.

—Me marcharé por la mañana —dijo Ryu—. Mientras tanto, me pondré a investigar inmediatamente tanteando a algunos de los invitados a la fiesta respecto a la dama en cuestión.

—Excelente idea. Huelga decir que quiero que me transmitas cuanto antes toda la información que logres recabar.

—Entendido. —Ryu apuró la copa de brandy y se puso de pie—. Supongo que sabes que la señorita Matthews y lady Penbro ke se alojarán aquí durante las siguientes semanas en calidad de in vitadas de tu madre.

—Sí. Enviarte a ti a Londres me deja las manos libres para que darme aquí y no quitarle el ojo de encima a la señorita Matthews.

Ryu enarcó una ceja.

—¿Es eso lo único que quieres ponerle encima? ¿El ojo?

Syaoran endureció más aún su gélido semblante y le preguntó con severidad:

—¿Has terminado?

Ryu, sabiamente, tomó nota de los aires árticos que empezaban a soplar.

—He terminado del todo. —Su expresión se serenó y en un ges to amigable, puso una mano sobre el hombro de Syaoran —. No te preocupes, amigo mío. Entre los dos lo averiguaremos todo sobre la señorita Sakura Matthews.

Una vez que la puerta se hubo cerrado a la espalda de Ryu, Syaoran sacó una llave plateada del bolsillo del chaleco y abrió con ella el cajón inferior de su escritorio. Extrajo la carta que había recibido ha cía dos semanas y releyó las palabras que ya tenía grabadas a fuego en el cerebro:

 _Vuestro hermano Takashi fue un traidor a Inglaterra. Tengo en mi poder la prueba, firmada de su puño y letra. Guardaré si lencio, pero eso os costará dinero. Debéis viajar a Londres el día primero de julio. Allí recibiréis nuevas instrucciones._


End file.
